Vincent in the Alley
by Beautifultwiggys
Summary: Vincent is just your regular, handsome, sexually frustrated guy. Except now he's even more sexually frustrated when he suddenly opens his home to a stranger that he found being raped in a neighboring alley. And what's better, this stranger is a guy.
1. Chapter 1

" You never want to do anything with me. It's like we aren't even together. I hate it when stupid virgin boys like you suddenly drop out of things when they just start getting intense. So if you can't get it up for me, then why don't you date someone else you fag!? "

That's what my girlfriend said right before breaking up with me. Actually, this hasn't been the first time. It seems strange, no matter how cute or hot I think a girl is, I just can't seem to ' get it up ' during sex.

Of course the thought of me being gay has never crossed my mind. But ME? Gay? No. No way in hell.

Every time I got out of a relationship ( or because I was an oblivious asshole **towards** women's feelings ) they would always call me a fag.

I have thought about it, but I haven't really THOUGHT about it.

If I was gay, who would I date? How would I act? How would you even y'know, ' do it ' ?

Actually, I'm pretty sure I can answer that one. Guys typically , or normally, have one hole. And just by guessing the way a straight couple does it, it would be the same expect the guy would put ' it ' in that place and...

Oh god. OH God. OH GOD! That's horrible! Why would you put something like that in THAT place?! Wouldn't it hurt? What if it tore? How would you be able to explain something as embarrassing as that when you have to take your poor, probably scared for life boyfriend, to the hospital?! Then having to explain to the doctor, " I accidentally ripped my boyfriends butt hole during sex! "

Oh god! How can people do that?

Nope. No way in hell am I going to stretch out my ass for anyone. Just thinking about it makes me even more straight. It's almost terrifying.

" So where's your girlfriend Emily? Did you stick it to her last night? Ah man, I bet she was screaming your name! "

I planted my chin on my palm while giving an exhausted alcohol scented breathe.

" Oh yeah. She was screaming my name alright. Along with a few cuss words and even the " F " word. "

" The " F " word? What, fuck? "

" No, fag. "

He gave an " Ah " , laughing at his amusing self. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Obviously trying to give me sympathy, that I didn't need, nor appreciated.

" C'mon man, Whats the big deal. Your hot. I mean, I'm not trying to sound gay or anything but, I bet your awesome in bed. Why the hell haven't you done your part as a man? Your giving all these lady's a bad impression. Not to mention, your just tossing them aside like their nothing! When I can't even land a girl if she was dead drunk! "

I only gave a smirk. It was funny because even if Jude wanted to, he couldn't fuck a girl if she WAS actually dead. The poor kid. I felt bad for him. But that's what he gets for having the name of a retired old man who not only sells lemon bars for .25 cents each, but was an occasional child molester. And if I was gay, I wouldn't fuck a guy named Jude even if he was the last damn person on the planet.

Sorry man. But it's the solid truth.

" I don't know. I just couldn't get it up for any of them. Know what I mean? Sometimes a girl is hot but that's really it. And that just doesn't seem to be enough for me. Plus, I have never been a fan of long hair. When I'm fucking someone, I don't want a damn Sasquatch in my face while I'm trying to concentrate on whether to come in or out. "

Jude released his arm, and sat back down on the stool next to mine.

" Damn Vince. Maybe you ARE gay. "

I cracked my knuckles and placed another hand on my empty cup. Almost like I was expecting it to fill itself.

" Nah, I really don't think I am. Maybe. "

Jude had a laugh at my insecurity.

" No need to be so damn full of yourself. If your gay, your gay. No helping it. Just don't expect me to fall into your list of people to fuck just to test it out. "

I gave a laugh and patted his shoulder as I got up.

" Sorry to disappoint you but, I wouldn't fuck you even if you were an Adam and Eve sex toy. "

I gave a wave, placing my dollar tip on the countertop.

" That's hardly fair Vince. "

I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets.

" See ya later Jude. "

Walking down the creepy ass alley way was always something I did after a long night of drinking with Jude. Except tonight was different. Mainly because there was not only someone else in the alley at the time, but that ' someone else ' was being

' Quote unquote ' literally fucked.

I just stood in disbelief. This person, or rather, these people were both male.

They are both guys. And they are fucking each other. They are both guys. Guys. Guys fucking. Guys fucking each other.

I could feel my head spin.

' Holly shit! What the hell do I do?! '

I look around frantically, for no reason at all, to check and see if anyone else could see this.

I even rubbed my eyes to see if it was really real.

God damn I'm stupid.

What is even happening? Maybe they are lovers?

I squinted my eyes a little to see if I could ' enhance ' this unbearably uncomfortable situation.

No, definitely not lovers. And even by the looks of it, the one being ' fucked ' ( God that's kinky ) seemed to have his hands tied with something. Even his mouth was closed shut by, possibly a cloth of some kind.

No way. Is he being raped?! Holy shit! I have to stop him!

I reached out my hand and tried to yell something, but the only thing that came out was a low pitched squeak.

What the hell? Why the shit can't I say anything?!

Gah! And at this moment of all times!

I had to say something, but my voice won't let me!

...

Hold on a moment. Just think- what if this dude has a weapon? He could easily gun you down and then skull fuck you.

Hold on hold on! Are you being fucking serious right now! If I don't say something, this kid could be killed also! Not to mention that he's probably already scared for life!

...

" Shut the fuck up, both of you! "

...

Oh shit-

I said that out loud just now.

They both froze and looked straight at me.

Oh shit. I'm in for it now.

The man who was doing the fucking, slid out- there has got to be a better way to fraise that- and ran off in the other direction.

Just leaving me, and the other guy leaning against the brick wall.

I run over to him, still trying to collect what just happened.

" Holy shit! Are you okay? "

I frantically took off my jacket and rapped it around his slightly smaller figure.

He looked up at me in surprise, probably because of my level of concern. He was not the only one scared for life anymore.

" Hey come on. I can take you to a hospital or something. "

He shook his head furiously and started fidgeting.

What the hell? Why doesn't he want to go to a hospital?

I grab his shoulders to ease his spasms.

" Okay okay. I won't take you to a hospital. "

He relaxed and still staring at me, falls forward into my chest. Luckily I catch him before we both hit the ground.

" Oi! Are you okay? "

Stupid, obviously he isn't okay. He was just raped in a creepy ass alley for crying out loud!

I gently shake him but he seems to have fallen asleep.

Damn. Maybe I should take him to a hospital after all.

No. That's probably a bad idea. Shit, what do you do in a situation like this?!

Eventually I prodded down the rest of the street until we reached my apartment.

I was holding him in what you might call a ' bridal carry ' but what the hell else was I supposed to do?

Especially now, it had started drizzling on our way there.

I made my way to the door and frantically searched for my keys, all while trying not to drop him.

I manage to get them out of my pocket, and throw them up, catching them with my mouth.

Hell yeah, I'm awesome-!

Plop.

...

Shit. I dropped them on his dick. Literally.

God damn it! Why does this have to happen to me?!

I attempt to bring him up closer to my mouth so I can grab the keys again.

This wouldn't have happened if your weren't such a cocky asshole!

I know, I know! Shut the fuck up!

I did manage to grab ahold of the keys, but it left me mentally ill for a long while.

I turned the knob crashing into the doorway.

" Shit! "

You dumb ass! Are you trying to wake up the neighbors?!

I closed the door with my foot, steadily, almost fell- you damn klutz.

And made my way to my bedroom. Luckily my bed was messy from earlier today- which would seem disgusting at this point but what could I do?

Setting him down gently, I realized once again, this dude has no pants on. God dammit.

After rummaging through my dresser, I found an old pair of my school shorts for gym. Ah, what old horrible memories. The nostalgia.

I let him borrow an old black T-shirt that I used to wear almost everyday. While it was still big on him, it didn't look that bad.

I had practically cleaned him up and tucked him in like a child but, it wasn't all that horrible.

I sat against my nightstand and started reading an old manga that I used to love back in high school.

Why did I stop reading this? Oh yeah, because my friends said it was lame, and then I was introduced to chicks. Apparently, every girl in high school wanted to fuck me, but I was so damn oblivious, that I didn't realize.

Everyone assumed because of my manly figure and my hairstyle, that I must have been fucking phenomenal in bed. Which I wasn't even sure of. I have had more girl friends then I can remember. Everything started out great until they wanted to have sex with me. Then things got awkward and I couldn't get it up for anyone. So eventually, a rumor started that I was a ' precious gay ' who didn't realize his own sexuality. And that I should just chop of my dick before I even thought of dating another girl. Since my insecurity was all and all, just a sad mislead since I never wanted to do anything OTHER then kissing.

Whoops. My bad.

I took a peek over at the mysterious- yet attractive- guy who was just raped in a far alley.

I took a moment to look at his facial details and such. Just in case he decided to murder someone I know. Or if he himself was an escaped felony of prison.

Like that'll ever happen.

He had shoulder length blonde silver hair, what I remember, blue eyes and a tiny- yet cute- pinkish mouth.

For some reason, he looked really good in my clothes. Maybe because they were big on him, and it was like that situation with a younger sibling. Y'know, when they wear your clothes that are to big on them, and they look so god damn adorable!

I found my eyes slowly closing as my head fell slowly in the direction of the bed.

Ah this is nice. It's warm. I guess I should just go to sleep.

...

Hmm? Why does it smell so good? Ah, maybe my mom stopped by to make me breakfast?

Wait. The fuck? My mom is in Texas.

I spring up quickly, almost falling back over from the sudden blood rush.

Shit, now I have a headache.

" What the hell? "

I look around the room, as my eyes dart quickly back to the bed that once held the half dead man that had been sleeping in it.

Oh. Great. He's gone.

But then, who the hell is cooking?

I throw the blanket that had been laying on me, somewhere across the room and dart out into the living room.

I hear a sizzling sound and start immediately stomping to the kitchen.

I almost choke as I see the same man, casually standing at my kitchen table, preparing coffee and and setting up a second plate.

" Wha? "

His crystal eyes dart up quickly to meet mine.

Automatically my eyes lowered to his smile. He smiled warmly at me. So warmly it was cute. Unbelievably cute. So cute that- holy shit, THIS FOOD LOOKS AMAZING!

" Good morning Vincent. "

He walked back to the stove and picked up the pan of sausages. Shoveling a few onto my plate.

" What, how did you-? "

" Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up since you let me stay here for the night. I really appreciate it. So that's why I made breakfast. "

I just gawk at him. Mouth hanging. Widely open.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. All the shit that is holy.

He made breakfast. This guy. The guy that was just like THAT in an alley last night.

After he finished preparing the plates, he sat down and looked up at my still shocked face.

" Um, are you going to sit? I don't bite y'know. "

I snapped back to reality, as hard as that was, and made my way to the seat directly across from his.

On the table sat a small container of biscuits-homemade no less- a pitcher of coffee, and of course both of our plates piled with eggs and a few sausages on the side. Not to mention, grape jam!

Holy shit. This person, who ever he was, was a saint. I love grape jam.

Sitting down, finally, after practically drooling over the food, the man at the table kept looking at me like he wanted to say something.

" Whats the matter? "

I had finally managed to say. Despite how hungry I was. Holy fuck I'm starving.

" Last night... "

He began. Exactly how I expected that he would.

" I'm sorry for showing you such an unsightly appearance. I'm sure it must have disturbed and disgusted you. So I just wanted to apologize. "

I took a bite of a sausage and gave a slight shrug.

" What do you mean? Sure I was disturbed, but I wasn't disgusted. It's not like it could be helped. "

Dammit! Now you sound like some cocky ass hole!

He stared at me. This time, harder it seemed.

" So then, you have had experiences with men before? "

When I had swallowed the last of the sausage, it felt like I was going to cough it up and die. Actually, I would have preferred that over answering the question.

" What? No! I mean, of course not! I'm not gay! "

He laughed a little and stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

" You don't have to be gay to have sex with men , Vincent. "

WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING FUCK.

Number one, why the hell was that so damn funny?

Number two, what the hell does that even mean?!

And number three, how the hell does he know my name? And what the fuck is with this creepy ass atmosphere?!

I began coughing and tried to take a sip of my coffee.

He had already set his cup down.

" Like last night. True, I was being raped. But I could have handled it in my own since I'm used to this. "

" Eh? "

He backs his chair up and does the unthinkable.

Why the fuck is he crawling under the table?! What does he think he is doing?!

" Like this, "

He rubbed my half exposed leg. I was only wearing black boxer shorts. It tends to get hot at night so it was either that, or sweat to death.

" Something like this. You wouldn't know how to escape a situation like this, because you have never had one before right? "

What? Never had one? Never had one what?!

I jolted at the sudden contact. He was pulling at my shorts.

" Wha- what the hell are you doing?! "

Eventually, every part of me was exposed. At least every part that I didn't want anyone to see. Let alone a guy!

" Hmm yes, it's always fun giving virgins a blow job. "

" Blo-blo-blow? "

He nodded giving my- holy shit! Why am I hard?!- ahem! Sorry. My cock a squeeze. ( god I hate that word )

" Eep! "

I squeaked like a little girl. More closely to a mouse but, you get what I mean.

" But, I will take extra great care of you. Just because you were so nice to me. "

I could feel my ears, face and even my neck go red. Everything was hot and sweaty. Everything I expected after a gym work out. Not during breakfast while getting a blow job from some guy I saved from rape the previous night.

He licked his lips, making my spine shiver. The first time I get a hard on since forever, and it's from this guy.

" Thanks for the meal. "

Which would have been enough to finish me off if he had been wearing a sailor suit and bunny ears.

Yeah yeah- your messed up in the head Vince, I get it. Shut up.

He sank his head low until his mouth came into contact with my tip. ( And if you don't know that terminology, I won't tell you. )

His lips were soft to the touch. Which is what I had expected. His tongue tracing over my member.

Ah fuck. This feels awesome. But how the hell would he know how to give a blow job?!

Oh right, I found him in alley between a bar and a Waffle House. There was really only one way this could go.

" Mmm. Wait. Stop a sec. "

I pulled his head away as a trail of saliva revealed itself.

" Whats the problem? Do you want me to just use my hands? "

I give an exhausted sigh.

" No, that's not it. Why are you doing this? I mean, you just met me. "

And for all you know, I could have herpes. Of course I don't.

God I'm a jackass.

" Yeah but, you took care of me when you didn't have to. The least I could do is service you. "

Now it just sounds like I'm forcing you into this, god dammit.

Sighing again, I pat his head and laugh a little.

" C'mon. You don't have to do this. I will gladly let you stay here as long as you need, so lets just be friends, okay? "

He stares up at me, his eyes sparkling a little. I could see that he was probably going to give what I said some thought.

And out of no where, he launches up and hugs me so tightly, it felt like my neck would snap off.

Anything was better than this awkward position. God, please get me out of this somehow.

" I'm sorry, I didn't plan for things to go this way but, you were just so cute. I couldn't hold myself back. "

Who's cute? The fuck.

" Ah yeah sure. Um, but do you mind if I go take care of this before things get even more awkward. "

He looked back down at where my * cough * cock sat waiting in my lap, he smiled evilly.

" Ah right. Don't worry, I can take care if this for you. "

He launched down but I grabbed him away before he could even land a breathe upon the tip.

" No no, really! I can take care of it myself! "

He kept trying to push down onto me.

God this guy is... Fuck me.

Fine I guess it wouldn't be bad if...-

" At least let me take the soul of your oral virginity! "

Nope. Nope. Not gonna happen. I changed my mind.

Where the fuck is the damn TISSUE?!

End of chapter!

Hope you enjoyed! I bet your brains are beautiful~ Wait, Shit. That sounded weird. Anyways, leave a comment about what you think of the first chapter. Am I going to fast? To slow? Idk. Maybe I'm just paranoid! Yep probably!

-Beautifultwiggys


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent in the alley

Chapter 2

Words like candy

" Ah god. Why the hell do I feel so heavy and suffocated? "

Upon just waking up that exact moment, I manage to turn my head an inch or two, to look down on a sleeping head. And what the fuck? I don't remember bringing any girls home last night. The only thing I remember is... Holy shit it moved.

" Ugh... "

The voice - a voice way to deep for any woman - gave a quiet groan before stretching their long, muscled up arms.

What the fuck? Who the hell?

And eventually, they turned their pretty little head up to face me. Ah, what a shocker.

" Good morning Vincent. "

That warm smile I loved so much came after that. And so did confusion. And then anger. Shit, I let it slip. You dumb ass.

" You- you! Why the hell are you in my bed?! "

And why the hell can't I remember his name? Oh that's right. BECAUSE HE NEVER FUCKING TOLD ME!

God dammit Vince! This is the second- wait...- third time that you have let a total stranger into your bed!

Except all the other past strangers that I had almost slept with, well they always did something that is typically normal when meeting someone. Even if you are just ehem, " Fuck buddies. " And that's called, TELLING ME YOUR NAME, BECAUSE I TOLD YOU MINE.

Whoops. Didn't know? Well now you do.

" Well I noticed how cute and innocent you looked in your sleep, and I just couldn't help myself. "

A grin followed after that. A menacing grin. And I was already uncomfortable as it was.

He was still casually resting on my arm, like this was some normal routine. What the fuck. Does he not sense how uncomfortable I am right now? Obviously not. Stupid ass.

I manage to sit up, yanking him up to, watching his silky, sparkling, and smooth looking hair that's so luxurious that I just wanna- Erm shit. Wait, I didn't mean. Fuck, never mind. Forget I said anything.

" Uhm. I don't mean to ruin the mood or anything, if this even counts as a mood. But I don't remember you ever telling me your name. Which by the way, how do you even know mine? "

Instead of hesitating and denying my question like I had thought he would, instead he answered so fast that I thought he would have an asthma attack.

" Oh no! I forgot to tell you my name! This is so bad! I can't believe I forgot the one most important thing to dowhenyoumeetanewpersonIcannotbelievethatiforgottotellyoumyname! "

Geez, did you have to say it that freaking fast?!

" Woah, calm down. Just tell me your name and how you know mine. "

He took a deep breath before answering. A breath that I distinctly remember smelling like biscuits and my spearmint toothpaste. Which I knew couldn't be possible because I only have one toothbrush and...shit.

" I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. "

He sat back and looked me so seriously in the eye, I thought that my face would melt.

" My name is Peyton Waterbridge. And I happened to see your name on an ID card in your side table drawer. "

So then he was snooping? Well, at least he was honest. And now I'm gonna be honest about too. About wanting to strangle the living day lights out of him. But I won't. Because I know that Jude doesn't have the money to bail me out. Of course he has loads of time on his hands regardless. I still stand by my statement of yesterday. Nobody would fuck a guy named Jude. I'm an asshole. Actually, a major dick is more like it.

" Ah I see. So, I still don't understand. Why are you in my bed? I'm pretty sure that there is a spare futon. Uhm, directly below us, as we are speaking. "

We both look down at the bare futon that lay on the floor. Yup, it's still there. And empty. When a guy with silver-blonde hair and blue eyes should be laying in it. Just saying.

" I told you. I thought that you were cute, so I helped myself. It's not everyday that I'm swept up from my feet and raced back to a mans house. Where I am taken in and cleaned up like a princess no less. "

Okay one, that rhymed. Two, what the fuck? Is this going to be one of THOSE stories? And number three, who the hell says " swept up from my feet? " This isn't the fucking princess diaries. But for all I know, it could be. Hell, I'm still trying to figure out the plot to this story.

" I could never refuse such a handsome man. Even if he had weird hobbies and collections. "

Okay, what is he trying to hint at? Sure, I read a little manga. But I am not, in any way, an otaku. No. Fucking hop off assholes. Because this is not one of THOSE stories. So sorry for your unfortunate luck. Now shut up, and go write a fan fiction about it.

" Yeah, right. "

I finally stand up and move towards my dresser to get dressed and start the rest of this uncomfortable day.

Of course, I stop when an arm is wrapped around me. Caressing my neck and such. Which would have been nice if it didn't almost scare the living shit out of me.

His cold fingers traced over my skin. And with each touch, I could feel a little warmth filling my body. I instantaneously remembered the event of the previous morning. And how he sucked me off. No doubt it felt luxurious, but thinking about it at NOW of all times. Get a grip Vince- and I'm hard. Shit.

I could feel his grin spread across his face. He was enjoying this. And despite as much as I wanted to too, I retracted his arm and stared him straight in the face.

" I thought that we already agreed that we were just going to be friends? "

He stuck out his bottom lip, almost looking like a small dog with his pouty expression.

" Friends with benefits...? "

I heard that little teasing question in your voice. And the answer is hell no. I don't care how good your blow job felt. There is no way that I'm gonna let one small incident turn me gay.

' Haha. What do you mean by " turn you gay? " Dude, your gayer than a straight jacket. Because you know they are lying when they call it straight. '

' If anything, you might be gay and straight. But I definitely think you have more of a pansy look than anything else. '

Fuck you. I'm not a pansy. I'm a tiger.

' Yeah, because a straight man would say stuff like " I'm a ferocious tiger! " Hahaha. Kill me! Your gaydar is so high, it's not even funny! '

I'm serious, cut it out.

' Come on man. I'm your conscience. Are you really gonna get all worked up about what I say? I am YOU after all. '

Yeah I get that but would you shut up for a second, so that I can get back to the story?

' Look who's sensitive about their story line plot now. Boo hoo. '

I swear, one day I'm gonna fuck you up so hard.

' And there's yet another thing that you say, that convinces- no, guarantees that your gay. '

You fucking piece of-

I was brought out of my mind when someone had stroked my cheek and planted a kiss on my chin.

" What are you thinking about so hard? You look pissed. "

I shake my head in denial.

" Nothing. But I should probably get in the shower. I have y'know, stuff to do. "

He raised a questioning eyebrow, all while still looking sexy... Fuck.

" Stuff? "

I nod my head and grab a pair of pants and a shirt from my drawer.

" Yeah. Like, shopping and what not. Important...stuff. Yep. "

He just stared at me. Obviously not believing my bullshit story. Since I had practically butchered half of my sentences. But I was relieved when I saw his normal smile reappear.

" Well, I actually need to buy some clothes but, I think that can wait. You go have fun... "

He paused and looked at me, his eyes giving off such a cold look, it could have paralyzed a snake.

" Shopping. "

His lips pulling back into a smile, before trotting off into the kitchen.

I stare at the doorway that he had walked through only moments ago.

" What was that? "

I seemed to whisper out loud. Before turning into the bathroom to take that Oh So refreshing shower that I deserved.

What the hell was I gonna tell Jude? I thought.

But in the end, I only had to say a little bit before he took off with his ranting.

" So this girl Peyton? Did you guys tie it in the knot last night, or what? "

And yes, I know what ' or what ' he was referring to. But what HE doesn't know is that Peyton, is a guy. And we hadn't actually done anything intense. Unless you count getting your dick sucked while trying to enjoy a homemade breakfast prepared by a sexy male prostitute ' intense '.

I take a sip of my whiskey before giving him the most brief and thought out answer ever.

" Not really. She's alright I guess. "

He just gawked at me. As expected. Typical Jude. Your such an oblivious duche sometimes.

" What the hell do you mean, she was alright?! "

I mean what I said. Except I don't, because that blow job was the best thing I have ever had I my life. It was like trying candy for the first time as a kid. Except calling it candy worthy in this situation would be just like jumping out of the gay closet so hard that I would probably break my nose.

" I don't know. She just gave me a blow job, but that was it. "

Taking another easy sip, I waited for my dimwitted friend to launch out of his chair and shake me so hard, I could puke.

" No fucking way. "

He slumped in his chair. Probably trying to recollect everything I said.

" And, so how was it? "

I looked over him, his hands covering his face, that was clearly excited to hear what I had to say. But because I'm an ass, I'm gonna play it off like I don't know what he's talking about. Hehe. This is gonna be fun.

' Your a dick. '

I know, now shut up and watch.

" How was what? "

I asked oh so casually. So casually that it was almost cool.

' No it wasn't. '

Shut up you imbecile.

He slammed his chair down, just like I had predicted, and rapped his fingers over my shoulder. Shaking me to my amused hearts content. I loved teasing Jude. It was almost better then finding out that Glenn was still alive on The Walking Dead. Thank you screen writers. Your the best.

" Don't play dumb with me you cocky son of a dick! "

I began snorting so hard, I thought that I would choke on the angry air that he was throwing into my face.

" Okay okay! I will tell you! Just let me go. "

He continues to shake me as I laugh in my clever amusement, before we both stop so suddenly at an alarming voice. A familiar alarming voice. Oh shit.

" Well, it looks like you two are having fun. "

We both turn our heads to the person in question of our current state. Jude's hands still rested on my shoulders.

Ah, as I thought. It was Peyton. Wearing a dark and menacing stare. A stare that seemed to be directed right at Jude. Well, it was nice living for a solid 27 years. Goodbye world.

" What are your hands doing draped all over my Vincent? "

Yep, goodbye world.

AN: Aaaand so that concludes the second chapter! I really hope you guys liked it because it was so so so much fun to write! I am super excited for the next chapter. And I hope to see you beauty's later! Enjoy your fan pairing! And let me know what you think of Jude!

Beautifultwiggys


End file.
